Talk:Timeline/@comment-7160420-20140629025824
To everyone who believes that X-Men Origins: Wolverine is set in either the 1980s or 1990s... Firstly, for the United States, the Vietnam War officially ended on January 27, 1973 (as seen in DoFP ''- the Paris Peace Conference), not 1975. Although the war ended overall on April 30, 1975 with the Fall of Saigon, it was only the South Vietnamese vs. North Vietnamese by then. Therefore, the U.S. can't be in Vietnam in a combat role in 1975 when you attempt to, more or less, portray the Vietnam War in a historic light. Since June 1969, President Nixon initiated the policy of "Vietnamization" - devolving military responsibilities to the ARVN - Army of the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam). By mid-1971, American troops stopped serving in a primary combat role and only served in an advisory/fire-support role until January 27, 1973. During the Vietnam War segment in ''Origins, Logan and Victor were part of a platoon of American soldiers serving in a primary combat role rather than an advisory one, due to the lack of ARVN present. Now, since the Three-Mile Island incident in the film correlates to the real-life incident in 1979, that six years prior Logan and Victor were part of Team X, and that both joined Team X around the same time of the Vietnam War, it can safely be said that Origins ''takes place in the 1970s and NOT the 1980s or 1990s. Additionally, Logan and Victor would have had to have joined Team X between 1969-1971, given the circumstances of the Vietnam War, the chronological constraints of the film, and the amount of comradery present between Logan, Victor, and the other Team X members (which points to both being in Team X for at least two years). Some people have also tried to argue that because of the mutant incident at the conference, the whole Peace Conference was called off, and thus, the Vietnam War continued for America. This sounds highly implausible, even in a fictional setting where the Vietnam War is more or less portrayed accurately. The Paris Peace Conference was an event years in the making prior to January 27, 1973, with various stops and restarts due to changing conditions in the war for both sides. By the end of 1972, however, both sides were finally ready for peace (especially North Vietnam, since it was devestated by the 1972 Christmas Bombings). Furthermore, not only did America withdraw a good deal of its manpower and firepower by 1973, but any escalation attempt made by Nixon would have been met with backlash from both the anti-war movement and the U.S. Congress (as seen with the 1970 invasion of Cambodia). It would not have been politically practical to continue a very unpopular and costly war over a brief incident at the Conference. More than likely, if the Peace Conference was interrupted, the peace would have more than likely been concluded either with more security around or at a more secure location. Additionally, some have argued that the Vietnam War simply lasted longer in the X-Men universe. ''Days of Future Past put that to rest with the presense of the Paris Peace Conference in 1973, and as I mentioned above, the unliklihood of it being called off or delayed. Even prior to Days of Future Past, there is no evidence that points to the Vietnam War lasting longer for the U.S. than it did historically. Which ultimately leads me to this. Everyone seems to be set on shoe-horning the events of Origins into the 1980s or 1990s because the "15 years" comment present in X-Men and X2 - ''thus we have some people saying that the Vietnam War lasted longer and Logan got his adamantium skeleton/claws closer to the events of ''X-Men. Simply because of the events and circumstances of Origins, the "15 years" comment is no longer relevant. There are going to be some irreconcilable errors in the films, no matter how much subsequent films attempt to straighten out the matter. However, Bryan Singer had this to offer about irreconcilable continuity errors in an interview with SciFiNow on May 14... "Some things you let go," Singer admits. "In ''X-Men 3 Bolivar Trask was an African-American guy, in X-Men 1 I personally wrote the line that of course I now regret: 'When I was 17, I met a young man named Erik Lensherr' and then in X-Men: First Class I changed that!" he laughs.''